


the simple moments.

by gyeran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeran/pseuds/gyeran
Summary: short fic collection of reader x various hq!! characters.





	the simple moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo asks you to tutor him in math, but you're not so sure he 100% needs the help.

when kuroo tetsurou--top of the class, the one to always finish every quiz and test first, overall giant nerd behind that laid-back personality of his--approaches you for help in his math studies, you take it as a complete joke. but his expression tells you he’s being anything but insincere, and the hopeful, pitiful glint in his eyes makes it so you just can’t bring yourself to say no.

which brings you to your current, awful predicament.

huddled closely together in the nearly empty school library, the two of you pore over math workbooks together, and with each passing minute of your tutoring session with kuroo, you grow more and more irritated.

he’s obviously gotten the entire material down already (it’d be weird if he hadn’t), and the few mistakes he has made were clearly made deliberately. kuroo scans every problem with bored, half-lidded eyes, no stress visible anywhere on his face, and he tears through them with ease. any attempt made to question about whether or not he really needs your help in math is interrupted with a sly smile and a quick “could you explain this bit for me?”, effectively derailing you.

quite frankly, you were exhausted.

you set your pencil down, capturing kuroo’s attention as he turns to you in interest. “look, kuroo,” you begin with a sigh. “i’m sorry if this is rude, but i can’t afford to waste my time teaching you stuff that you clearly already know.”

kuroo’s head tilts almost comically in exaggerated confusion. “what d’ya mean? i suck at math.”

your eye twitches and god do you want to strangle that rooster head of his. “if you’re going to lie, you could at least do a better job at it.”

“what! lying? how could you assume such rude things about me, _sensei_?”

“kuroo. i’m being serious. christ’s sake--you’re probably at the top of our _grade_ , let alone class! _why_ are you here, dude.”

there’s a pause before kuroo’s smile falters just the tiniest bit.

“couldn’t fool you for long, huh?” you open your mouth to tell him that you were never fooled to begin with, but stop to let him finally explain himself.

“i--” he turns away from you and rests his chin on his hand and--is kuroo being  _timid_ right now?

“god, i look so dumb. kenma told me this was a stupid idea. should've listened to him.”

he turns to you and there’s a faint pink dusted on his cheeks, eyes soft and the most genuine you’ve seen them, and your heart speeds up by a fraction.

“i just wanted an excuse to hang out with you, i guess.” he cracks a crooked smile, and heat rises up to your cheeks at an alarming speed.

trying to maintain a cool composure, you quirk an eyebrow at him.

“why didn’t you just...ask?”

“even my absolutely perfect and amazing self has flaws, too, you know. my one flaw being that i’m an awkward dumbass when it comes to mushy shit like my crush on you.”

 _fuck_. he’s just openly admitted his feelings for you.

all previous softness leaves his visage as kuroo smiles that trademark shit-eating grin of his at your face--which is now remarkably similar to a ripe tomato. scooting his chair closer to you, your breath stops.

“oho. looks like i actually learned something out of this meaningless tutoring session, after all.”

“ _what_.”

“the fact that you like me back.”

before you can unconvincingly protest to him in flustered stutters that you did _not_ , he leans in, too swift for you to move aside and pecks a quick kiss on your cheek, closing the already minimal distance between the two of you. his face lingers a few centimeters away from yours even as he pulls away, and his voice comes out in a husky whisper.

“next time, let’s go on a proper date, yeah?”

you respond with a prompt smack to his face, but the way your bashful head rests on kuroo's shoulder and your jittery fingers gently cling to his shirt sleeve tells him it's an agreement.


End file.
